A Couple Mistakes
by DG is Little Drummer Girl
Summary: AU Raven Roth a noteworthy author, and Gar Logan a pet store attendant are stuck in a fake engagement to conclude assumptions of her and Hollywood star Malchior's relationship. Will they both be able to stick to this arrangement until Reporter Wilson stops meddling around, and media stops gossiping? But unexpectedly, love starts to bloom between the opposites. (Mainly BBRAE)


**Story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, or any the familiar episode you recognize according to the titles.**

**Author's Note: Umm... here's a clearer description of the storyline. And I hope you bear with my writing...**

**K+**

**Rachel Roth aka Raven is a best-selling author. She's written about romance and adventure but never expected to be in one herself! She's in a secret relationship with Malchior, a famous actor. She and Malchior keep their relationship a secret because it would be bad for the publishing company she publishes her books under and Malchior's public image. One night; the night of Malchior's movie premiere, they're relationship is almost found out but a passing civilian so happens to pass by at the moment. It is Gar Logan who works at the local pet store, he is now used for Raven's sake to be her fiancé. FAKE fiancé to be exact. Now, Gar is now forced to be Raven's fiancé for a year. Will these opposites be able to live under one roof?**

Enjoy!

"I loved your latest book 'The Prophecy'!" A young woman who had electric blue highlights in her rich black hair gushed "I mean, the princess managed to defeat the monster of a father bringing everything back to order..."

Raven held a nonchalant look with one monotone reply "thank you." She didn't have high spirits in this book signing normally. It didn't seem like anything to be too substantial about. She thought "Big whoop! I'm someone's favorite author and they waste their day just to get a book signed by me!" Her publicist Toni insisted for her to have a book signing because it would show she appreciated her fans support and it was sort of required. It would've been too abnormal not to have one.

Once the fan was done ranting and one wave of her hand, another person walked up from the line that stretched on for a couple long yards.

It was a boy with green emerald eyes and blonde hair. He looked around making sure he was inconspicuous; not wanting to be seen.

Raven waited patiently for what seemed like 5 minutes. The young man hadn't pulled out the book for Raven's signature; he was still looking around cautiously.

"Uh, hmm."

Raven had lost fortitude. The line seemed like it was carrying on; it continued to add on.

The blonde laughed nervously setting his book down on the table across from the writer.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly still looking around cautiously.

Raven sighed flipping to the first page, and wrote her signature and the same note she always leaves. Only, before she was done writing the note the guy snatched the book away from her smearing the marker all over the page. Resulting in only the author's scribble-scrabble.

Raven frowned watching the young man run away. She knew not to feel mad because if he wanted a book signed by her personally but to only result in a smeared signature from result of his possible paranoia, then that's on him.

Though, she still wondered what he had been running from.

Once the young man was no more to be seen she snapped her attention back to the person standing in front of her. It was a young girl who looked about twelve years old, wearing big black bold glasses. She put on a fake smile and proceeded to sign books.

After the last person had their book signed Raven got up from the table. She was relieved the book signing was over. Now, she could go home to get ready for a Movie Premiere.

-RR-

Raven checked herself out in the mirror to see if her make up being done for two long hours and all those dress fittings were worth it. She was wearing a sheath lacy dress with sheer parts, which she styled with satin pumps. She decided to have her hair down in the regular mid cut. She stood there in front of the mirror until she was satisfied.

She was hoping to look good for Malchior because tonight was the movie première of 'Duel With the Dragon'. He was the lead actor in the film which made him the star. She was the kind of person who didn't like to dress up for special events but since it was Malchior's special occasion she would dress up for him.

She took the time to shop for a dress even though she would've been fine in her usual wear that consisted of a blue silk poncho, black flare pants, and purple flats.

"Ready beautiful?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. She blushed madly and turned around facing her fiancé. He gave her a peck on the cheek whispering in her ear, "you look amazing. I know you'll be the prettiest girl there tonight." Raven blushed again having a fuzzy warm feeling inside of her.

"Malchior you're lying." She said quietly, even though she knew he really meant it. This was a new feeling for Raven in a way. Feeling warm and fuzzy, she came to think it was probably love.

The blue-eyed man held her hand lacing his fingers around hers. "I'm sorry we can't go together but at least I know you'll be there supporting me, and I appreciate that."

They weren't going to the première together because he had to go with his co-actress Angel.

Raven forced a smile trying to hide how hurt she felt knowing they couldn't be seen together. "Its okay." she heard herself say even though she didn't mean it.

-GL-

Gar picked up Buddy, the small Golden Retriever who had recently been checked in to stay at the pet store until a customer or its owner would come and purchase him. He would've bought the puppy but the apartment he lived in didn't allow pets.

He heard the mother had abandoned him because he was the unwanted one. Like the bad goose egg or something. The puppy was very tiny but full of life. His eyes were fully opened as if he were opting to see big things. He came in yesterday, a little girl named Melvin who volunteered at the kennel, had found him at the park under a tree. He had been asleep, cuddled in a homemade nest made of leaves.

Gar couldn't believe how the mother or its owner would abandon a puppy. They were just like human beings, they wanted cared for, loved, and to live in a home.

"Hello, sorry I'm late." A young woman with dyed pink hair came in. She was wearing a black leather jacket, some cut-off jean shorts with black tights, and leather high boots.

Gar rolled his eyes. Jin Ex was regularly late and he knew it was nothing new but it sometimes gets really irritating when you know one of your co-workers isn't dependent. He put Buddy back into his cage and walked over to Jin. She was feeding the dogs their regular dog food. Saying comfort words like "aw... Sammy, you look so cute did you get a bath?" She'd ask even though she knew the Dalmatian wouldn't reply. "So cute! Sally and Spots are still asleep!"

Once Jin was done feeding the puppies and dogs, he thought it was now the moment to tell her.

"Jin."

She turned around with a sigh, "yes Gar?" she didn't like him so much.

The blonde haired young man took a deep breath trying not to brace himself so obviously. "Jinx, if you're late again, you'll have another warning, if you're late after that second warning, you'll be fired."

Jin chuckled. "Gar, seriously? In case you haven't noticed I'm late all the time and you're telling me this because?" She prompted trying to keep a straight face.

Gar sighed. He hated being serious but Mr. J'ohn promoted him to Manager and he didn't want to lose this job. It was a job he for once loved because he was around animals and the pay was well enough to pay each month for his apartment.

"Jin, I've let this pass for so long and it seems necessary for me to warn you because I'd hate to see you leave the pet store for good."

She shook her head.

"Yeah, Garfield! You'd hate to see me leave... just so you know; I could get another job, only I want to help you out by taking care of this lousy pet store because like I said, I could get any job."

She walked out the door before looking back at him as if to say, "Just so you know."

Gar shrugged, he was grateful it hadn't been a worse outcome. He continued to clean around the shelter flipping the sign on the window to where it revealed OPEN.

"Gar, what's wrong with Jin?" Roy Harper another co-worker asked as he walked into the main room..

Garfield shook his head with a shrug. "I told her if she was late after her next warning she would be fired."

This only caused the red-head to snort. "Did she bitch-slap you? Step on your foot? No-wait! Let me guess she grabbed a bag of dog-food off the shelf, ripped it open, and emptied it out on the floor, and you're grateful it wasn't the can dogged food."

Gar shook his head, "nope. She just left giving me one of those pissed off looks of hers."

Roy laughed again.

"Seriously? You have got to be kidding me? I thought it would've at least been a bitch-slap because she's good at given those since I've been a victim more than once."

Gar shrugged, "I guess she's learning to control her vengeance a lot better."

The archer nodded, "I guess so because when I was on my way here I saw her sitting on a bench by that herb café talking on the phone to someone. She was yelling and cursing."

"Really?"

"Yep, I kind of felt sorry for the person she was talking to."

Garth-who was a lifeguard at the beach and worked part-time at the pet store-walked in.

"Hey, Garth. What brings you here?" Gar asked. Roy had gone to the back of the room to check if they were in stock of food and doggy bowls, or to Garfield's dismay to comb his hair like always.

"Remember, you told me I was supposed to watch the shelter at six because you were going to a movie première... screening.. I forgot what you told me but you said I was going to watch the shelter this evening."

The realization hit Gar. "Oh, yes! I forgot you were going to take care of the shelter this evening. Dude, I totally owe you one!"

"What?!" Garth exclaimed. "If I knew you had forgotten about me taking over this evening I wouldn't have showed up."

Gar smirked. "Yeah, if I had forgotten I would've asked you again."

Garth walked out the building mumbling things like "selfish", "why am I doing this?" "I have better things to do."

Gar chuckled to himself as he checked on Roy who had been gone for quite some time.

-RR-

Raven and Malchior walked down the sidewalk taking in the beautiful scenery of Jump City. The movie premiere had gone well, everyone applauded at the end of the screening; the audience and guest giving praise to the director and of course, Malchior.

"So, what did you think of the film?" Malchior asked Raven. He held her hand rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

Raven thought personally that the movie was corny, unrealistic, invulnerable, adage, melodramatic, any more words to describe it...

Raven didn't want to lie to her fiance or be honest because it would only result in loss of temper, hurt feelings, moment of not taking the truth. In the most sense she could dodge the question, or perhaps answer truthfully without telling the truth.

"It was intriguing." She answered solemnly. Malchior gave her an unconvincing look putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me the truth..."

Raven cursed herself for lack of convincing. She sighed, stopped walking, her dark blue eyes looked straight into his jade ones. "I thought the movie was really banal."

He looked taken aback for a moment but hid the emotion. Raven sensing it, couldn't help but feel bad. She knew her fiancé worked real hard on this movie and she knew it was the director and screenwriters fault for the cliché plot.

She also hated how sometimes she had to lie to her fiancé for her honest opinion. Only knowing, that it would result in this.

Raven was about to apologize but Malchior squeezed her hand gently preceding the late night walk.

-SW-

Mr. Wilson held his camera up to his face zooming into Angel. Malchior hadn't been seen with her at all after the Movie premiere. The mischievous photographer had been curious with the couple. They seemed like a young couple but he knows it hadn't been love.

Their relationship seemed fake. He knew there was more to the couple than they let on.

Slade frowned upon realizing he was only wasting his time standing around to take shots of the movie star couple. Maybe he should try looking for Malchior; he was thinking he was with someone else... possibly.

Wilson had thought he had seen Malchior with a wedding band around his finger once. He knew Angel and him weren't engaged because first of all, they had been dating for only four months, and Angel hadn't been seen wearing one.

'Hmm...,' thought the mischievous reporter, 'I only noticed he'd been gone a few minutes ago. Maybe, if I look around I might find him. Or at least spot something interesting.'

Slade walks over to the parking lot, getting inside his BMW to search for the young Hollywood actor.

He grabbed his expensive Nikon from the passenger's seat, driving with one arm ready to shoot any scandalous photos.

-RR-

"I'm glad you felt the same way on how the sequel to 'The End' ended," Raven said with little enthusiasm.

The couple had been in deep conversation about books. Her own especially.

Even though her first book 'The End' had been published three years ago it was still a bestseller.

This is what she and Malchior's conversations were about: books and literature. Raven had been dating Malchior for five years before he popped the question four months ago. Even though she would have liked to think about her decision for a couple days, looking into her boyfriend's eyes made her think of all the good he's done for her. Like, how he promoted her books, encouraged her to write, and understand her on why she needed personal space (sometimes), and her job, and on when to spending time with him.

She figured she loved him and she would like a guy in her life like him. The conversation soon carried on to how Malchior asked the director if he could script write some scenes. It was sort of unexpected for Raven. During the screening she had also thought the dialogue was horrible-or in her words "wasn't on a wavelength"

"That's, great."

Malchior gave her another smile. He stopped walking and looked into Raven's gorgeous dark blue eyes. She stopped walking to face her beau. She was hoping he hadn't sensed her false use of words. Instead, he touched her cheek and started leaning in. She closed her eyes and began to lean in as well. Only, she hadn't felt his lip upon her lips.

Not expecting this she opened her eyes when she saw Malchior running down the street. She was about to call his name when she heard a car coming down the street.

She knew why he was running away.

Slade Wilson, the reporter, was in the vehicle she heard.

There were no alleys to run to because it would make it more obvious on why she was running and why she was being seen with a famous celebrity.

This meant she had minimal options.

Either to run away too, the same way Malchior was heading but still resulting in them to be found out as a couple. Second, she could find any person on the street to act as a fake boyfriend, friend, something to prove she was being seen with another guy other than him.

Raven chose the second choice. Slade's motor crept faster and faster down the street.

She knew there wouldn't be too much people out this time of night, she was hopeless.

Then she saw him.

The blonde young man with the paranoia she saw earlier at her book signing. He was walking the opposite way she had been heading; carrying what seemed to be a lot of shopping bags.

She ran to him speedily, catching him by surprise. Before he could say anything Raven spoke quickly.

"Act like my boyfriend. No questions asked."

He looked a little caught off guard but then handed her a couple of the shopping bags that occupied his hands. She took them quickly and linked his arm with her own.

Author's Note: This is a new fic I've had ready for quite some time. I've made this chapter the best to my ability and hopefully you readers' see that. Anyway, this is AU. I'm not much of an AU reader but I can still read them, and it's funny... I'm writing one myself. Reviews are welcomed but please not HORRIBLE flames!


End file.
